


Lost & Found

by QueenOfAngst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: After Peter gets rescued (and tortured) Peter is mute to everyone but Tony and will not leave his side.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excert from one of my tumblr posts, please enjoy and comment what you think! I larb hearing your feed back. Oh and dont worry nobody dies in this.

There he sat in chains in chains of vibranium, weak and at a loss of escape. Everytime he would breathe it would hurt, the slightest move inflicted searing pains throughout his body. Peter broke god knows how long ago, and with every cry he made was like betrayal on his scorched throat. Every day, they's ask him one question: "What is the code for his AI systems?" Every day Peter would answer: "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" The young boy could never betray Tony, he could never give up something that important. His AI helped him everyday, and with held many documents of importants.

 

There were rules; every time he begged them to stop, He would get burned. When he asked for food it would be stuffed down his throat. It went from a variety of stabbing to choking.  So Peter stopped talking, there was no use. Everything he said would become a punishment anyways. They convinced the ignorant child that they killed off Tony, and that's when all of his life was sucked away. The person who helped him so much was gone, and that was the worst pain he could ever feel. So, when Peter heard the firmiliar sounds of repulsors and then a man walking in the door with a faceplate of justice written all over it, he didn't believe it. Didnt want to. It was a form of torture, or punishment. Maybe a hallucination? Or did they get access to his AI and was now killing him this way? Peter looked down and started to silently cry. Tony stepped out of his suit and walked to Peter slowly, tears in his eyes not wanting this to be his kid. There was a light behind the broken biy, making his body a shadow. Tony pace slowed with every step. "Peter?" He asked as soft as he could with accustumly obnoxious voice. The man saa the figure look up and respond to that name- as if they havent heard it in a while. "Its me. Its Tony." Stark said. Peter couldn't see him due to the lighting that hollowed around Peters back side. "No. He's dead..." The boy croaked out with a sob. "Just- just kill me." Peter was now weakly crying, not having the energy to do much of what he wanted to express. Peter looked over his body, and noticed a battlefield of cuts, burns, bruises, blood, and stinging sweat. Tony felt a crack on his heart with how his boy begged to be killed. Tony wished he could have just killed the men instead of turning them in.

 

"Peter, I'm not dead." Tony stepped into the light. And peter looked up, revealing his almost healed black eye and cut up face. "I've gone insane." Peter mutters out, and then weakly coughs hoping to get his tickling throat to stop. Blood involuntarily comes out of Peters mouth from his broken ribs. Tony let a tear slip from his eyes and crouched infront of his son and stared into his broken brown eyes. He saw everything they took from him in them. They took his soul.

 

Peter wanted to believe this was the real Tony. Maybe just apprichiate his mind for the hallucination. Tony slowly extended his hand to Peters face where there was a patch of untouched skin and places the calloused hand on it and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. "Please be real." Peter's voice was broke and quiet, his eyes were of pleading, glimmering lament. Tony nodded and kisses his sweaty, dirty forehead. For the first time in a long time, he felt loved.

 

Peter must have finally passed out sometime after Tony found him because next thing he knows he is in a white hospital bed. He opened his eyes and there laid Tony with his head on the bed, and seated in a chait next to him while holding his hand. The kid was obviously very confused.

 

Had he gotten out? Was this a dream? Why was he not in pain?

 

Questions pooled out of the kids huge mind.

 

It was evident his father mentor was having a nightmare from his facial expressions. The hand Mr.Stark was holding was sweaty enough to pull out of easily. With this, the kid put his shakey hand in Tony's grey infested hair to sooth the man. It was only a little grey the last time he saw him. Slowly Peter pet his cold hand through it. A few moments later his eyes opened from the movement. "Peter?" He had softly asked himself. The boy twitched a smile, and kept rubbing his hair to calm him. Tony saw what he was doing and tears went down his face. Peter was protecting him from a nightmare. "I never stopped looking for you." Tony said, evidently just as sleep deprived as Peter. "I never stoped hoping you'd come." A white lie but Peter only stopped three days after he was rescued. Peter scooted over, too tired to show true emotion and let Tony lay next to him. Tony gladly took the offer, Peter doubted Tony hasnt been in a bed for more than two weeks, onky sleeping from passing out. "How long have I been missing?" Peter quietly asked. "Three months, four days." Tony replied with out thinking. "Im 17." Peter stated, shock was hidden in his words but the kid was again, laking so much energy. He had missed his birthday. "Im sorry." Was Tony's response and he was. Tony rarely ever said those two words. Peter put his head on Tony's chest and looked at Tony's arc reactor.

 

"Just like you." He tiredly stated and Tony raised an eyebrow at the kid. "I guess we can add tortured for three months to the list of things we have in common..." Peter said without much thought. Tony frowned not wanting Peter to have ever experienced it. Peter lightly put a hand on it, taking the opportunity as he always had wanted to, and fely the power pulsing under his finger tips. Peter fell asleep on Tony's chest.

 

After three day he'd been fully healed, and was discharged from the medical wing. However, anyone who tried to talk to Peter got a onesided conversation. He wouldnt talk, as punishment was expected. Tony had gone back in his lab, falling behind on countless projects. He was blasting his music, which Peter loved. He loved he got to be near it again. The lab too. Peter couldn't sleep, so he went down to Tony where he felt safest and causaully went to the work table without talking. Tony looked up and softly smiled at him. Peter not doing the same. He was ready to open up to Tony but he was sure Tony wasn't ready for it. So he picked up a hand gauntlet and started repairing it, as he was a nerd and memorized Tony's blue prints for it (because he attempted to make a suit himself). Tony didn't really do any of his work and just watched Peter, glad to have him back.

 

Every night Tony would run in to Peters bedroom to the sound if his screams. Every day Peter would follow Tony very closely for the most part, and Tony not once evr complaining. Just casually talking with peter and being normal, joking with him and sharing older stories about college. Occasionaly Peter would let out a small chuckle. May tried to talk with Peter, but he wouldn't say anything. Not a damn thing. But she did not pressure her nephew into talking so she took small steps to his trust. That night Tony woken up at 3 AM, and he didn't wake up because he heard Peter screaming. It was deadly silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a new chapter comming!


End file.
